ELF Corporation
For various meanings of ''Elf, see Elf (disambiguation) page'' ELF Corporation (エルフ or élf) is an eroge studio. One of its most popular games is Dōkyūsei, a pioneering dating sim, which has had a sequel, and been turned into video and TV series. The character design of the main villains from the ''-saku'' series is the company mascot. élf was founded on April 27, 1989 in Tokyo. As of 2004, the CEO is . efc, the ELF Fan Club (エルフＦＣ), has an active membership. There is a project that aims at recreating the game engine for other platforms. List of ELF games : (√ produced or × distributed) * Ashitanoyukinojou あしたの雪之丞 * DE-JA ＤＥ・ＪＡマルチパック * el élエル * FOXY FOXY ** FOXY 2 FOXY2 * Hana to Hebi 花と蛇 * Hyakki 百鬼 * Koi Hime K-O-I-H-I-M-E 恋姫 (also called Mystic Princess) * Limeiro Senkitan らいむいろ戦奇譚 (also called Lime) ** Limeiro Senkitan 2 らいむいろ戦奇譚★純 (also called Lime 2 - Purity) * Masaru Ashita 2 (Masaru 2) 勝　あしたの雪之丞２ * Metal Eye METAL　EYE ** Metal Eye 2 METAL　EYE2 * Mikagura 新・御神楽少女探偵団 * RAY-GUN RAY・GUN * Refrain Blue Refrain Blue リフレインブルー * Shangrlia SHANGRLIA シャングリラ ** Shangrlia 2 SHANGRLIA2 シャングリラ2 * Words Worth WORDS・WORTH * YU-NO YU-NO:A GIRL WHO CHANTS LOVE AT THE BOUND OF THIS WORLD この世の果てで恋を唄う少女YU-NO * Dragon Knight series ドラゴンナイト ** Dragon Knight DRAGON KNIGHT ドラゴンナイト ** Dragon Knight 2 DRAGON KNIGHT II ドラゴンナイト2 ** Dragon Knight 3 ドラゴンナイト3 (also called Knights of Xentar) ** Dragon Knight 4 * Nanpa series ** √ Dōkyūsei (Nanpa 1) 同級生 (also romanized as Doukyuusei) *** √ Dōkyūsei Screen Saver Collection 同級生SCREEN SAVER COLLECTION ** √ Dōkyūsei 2 (Nanpa 2) 同級生２ ** √ Dōkyūsei 2 SP (Nanpa 2 sp) Sotsugyousei 同級生２SP ** √ Kakyūsei 下級生 *** √ Kakyusei Screen Saver Collection 下級生SCREEN SAVER COLLECTION ** √ Kakyusei 2 下級生２ Game Website ** √ Jankyusei (Game Boy Color) * -saku series ** √ Isaku 遺作 ** √ Shusaku 臭作 (also romanized as Syuusaku, and called Stinko) ** √ Kisaku 鬼作 * Strip Mahjong Series 脱衣雀 ** √ Elf All-Stars ELF ALL STARS Datsui Jan エルフオールスターズ ''脱衣雀'' ** √ Elf All-Stars 2 ELF ALL STARS Datsui Jan 2 エルフオールスターズ ''脱衣雀２'' ** √ Elf All-Stars 3 ELF ALL STARS Datsui Jan 3 エルフオールスターズ ''脱衣雀３'' Some other releases * élf classics エルフclassics Silky's distributed by ÉLF Silky's is a game studio whose games are mostly distributed by elf, and several of which have been made into OAV. :Silky's website * Ai Shimai 愛姉妹～二人の果実～ (also called Immoral Sisters : Two Immature Fruits, and 'aishim') ** Ai Shimai 2 愛姉妹・蕾　…汚してください (also called Immoral Sisters - Bloom ...Please Deflower, and 'aishimai tsubomi') * BE-YOND BE-YOND'ビ・ヨンド　黒大将に見られてる''' * Dorei Kaigo 奴隷介護 * Flutter of Birds flutter of birds　'～鳥達の羽ばたき～' **'' Flutter of Birds 2'' flutter of birdsⅡ 天使たちの翼 (also called Flutter of Birds 2: Wings of an Angel) * Jokei 女系家族 * Kotodama 愛しの言霊 * Mobius Roid Möbius Roid メビウスロイド (also called Moebius Roid) * Nikutai teni 肉体転移 (also called Teni) * Shitai 肢体を洗う (also called Slave Nurse) * Sweet sweet～半熟な天使たち～'' (also called Sweet: Semi-Matured Angel) * Valentine Kiss Birthdays 2 : Valentine Kiss '''バレンタインキッス (３６５ＤＡＹＳ of ＳＵＰＥＲ　ＮＡＮＰＡ　ＳＩＭＵＬＡＴＩＯＮ) See also * Eroge * List of hentai computer games * List of hentai authors References Information is provided by ELF via the eNN, ELF News Network ([http://www.elf-game.co.jp/enn/enn.html eNNニュース]). External links *ELF Homepage (JAPANESE) *Kakyusei 2 website (JAPANESE) Category:Japanese video game companies Category:Hentai companies ja:エルフ (ブランド)